camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruvinalflex
See also the Ruvinal folders. The Ruvinalflex (ルビナルフレックス) is a Japanese 6×6 TLR camera, made from 1953. Date: advertisements and articles listed in , p.373. Lewis, p.80, says 1952. Origin The Ruvinalflex is usually attributed to Shōei Kōgaku or Shōei Sangyō, but no original document has yet been found to confirm this. Shōei Kōgaku: , p.373. Shōei Sangyō: , p.891. , item 2253, says "Shoei Manufacturing". The camera was first distributed by Maki Shōji, successor of Eikōdō. The name of the company became Eikōdō again in 1953. Description The Ruvinalflex is a copy of the Ricohflex III, with externally geared lenses. The film advance is by a knob on the photographer's right, and it is controlled by a red window. The back and bottom plate open separately. The name Ruvinal flex is inscribed on a nameplate placed above the front plate. The taking lens is a C Pentagor Anastigmat 80mm f/3.5, same as on the Ruvinal folder. The viewing lens is simply engraved RUVINAL VIEWER 1:3.5 f=80mm and has no serial number. The shutter gives B, 1–200 or B, 10–200 speeds, it always has a self-timer and an ASA synch post. Advertisements and variations The Ruvinalflex was first advertised in the April 1953 issue of and was featured in the May 1953 issue of the same magazine. , p.373. In an advertisement dated May 1953, Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 209. the camera was offered for with B, 10–200 speeds. An advertisement dated November 1953 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 210. has a Ruvinalflex A with B, 1–200 speeds for , and a Ruvinalflex B with B, 10–200 speeds for . The two models are similar except for the shutter speeds. The pictured cameras have a plain Ruvinal flex nameplate and no sportsfinder. One actual example of this version has been observed. Example observed in an online auction. On later examples, the nameplate is inscribed MODEL III in small letters under the name Ruvinal flex. This marking was first introduced with no apparent change. The company probably felt that the name "MODEL III" added to the value of the camera. (It is probably for a similar reason that a MOD. III engraving was added to the Ruvinal folder, again with no model II and no apparent change.) An example with no sportsfinder and a MODEL III marking is pictured in . , item 2253. Its shutter is reportedly called R.C.K. and gives B, 1–200 speeds. The last examples of the camera have an added sportsfinder, and a cross-shaped structure is visible in the viewing hood. This version is pictured in an advertisement dated September 1954, Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 210. See also the advertisement dated 1954 reproduced in this page at Shashin-Bako. where the Ruvinalflex A and Ruvinalflex B were priced the same as before. The range of speeds for the model B was given as B, 5–200. One surviving example is pictured in this page at Otowa no nigan-refu. Notes Bibliography * Items 1025–7. * P. 80 (brief mention only). * P. 891. * Item 2253. Links In Japanese: * Ruvinalflex at Otowa no nigan-refu * Ruvinalflex in Kinaruf's blog * Advertisement for the Ruvinal and Ruvinalflex dated 1954, reproduced in Shashin-Bako Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: R